3 Words never said
by Undecided-Heart
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome need to fix InuYasha's tetsusaiga. While at the blade shop (where the sword is fixed) Kagome meets Haru, one of Hojo's friends. Haru and Kagome fall for each other, making InuYasha very mad. InuYasha finally reveals his feelings for Ka


"Man! Where are those damn shards?!" InuYasha sat on the cold seat of a moving bus. People kept staring at his fuzzy dog ears. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Shut up! Just ignore them." Kagome smiled at the dazed passengers.  
  
"Why am I even here anyway?" InuYasha stared at a lump in a baggy green backpack.  
  
A head popped out the top. "Oh for Pete's sake, be patient!! Kagome, when will we get there?" It was Shippo. He seemed to have found Kagome's new sunglasses in her bag, since he finally figured out how to get them on. Now the passengers began to freak out. One by one, they demanded the driver to stop as they made their way through the door. "Hey, where they all going?"  
  
Kagome only sighed. I knew I shouldn't have brought InuYasha with me. she thought. Once they finally reached their destination, InuYasha and Shippo raced out of the bus onto a crowded curb. Everyone's eyes widened and they lost their breath. I'm glad it's only one day, then he'll be gone for good.  
  
The three walked into an old blade shop. "I hear that the owner can fix any sword, even from the feudal era. Let's hope he's home." Kagome wandered to the front desk. A rather handsome young boy, about Kagome's age, stood there. "Hi, is the owner here?"  
  
The boy glanced at InuYasha and Shippo, but back at Kagome. "Ya.he's right back here. Follow me."  
  
Kagome signaled InuYasha to follow. Shippo tagged close behind. They reached an old wooden door with several scrolls on them.  
  
The boy quietly knocked on the door. A faint voice could be heard. "Coming!" As the door opened, a short old man stood before them. "Well hello. Please come in!" Kagome and InuYasha made their way in. Shippo was too busy staring at all the photos hanging on the wall to notice. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Can you fix this?" InuYasha held a rust sword, the Tetsusaiga, with leaves sprouting out. ((Don't ask))  
  
"Is it supposed to be like that?" the old man gently grabbed the Tetsusaiga and examined it.  
  
"What do you think? No." InuYasha became aggravated by the man's remark. "So can you?" There was only silence for a few moments. "Well.?"  
  
The old man placed to sword back into InuYasha's hands and sighed. "Give me three weeks."  
  
"THREE * beep * WEEKS?!?!?!?!" Everyone looked around after hearing a strange beep, blocking InuYasha's language. InuYasha's face grew red and steam blew out of his twitching ears. Kagome got a firm hold of his arms, keeping him from creating any further violence.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome let go as he clunked to the hard floor.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!?!"  
  
The man just sat there with amazement. "InuYasha you say?" He looked down at InuYasha trying to get himself off the floor. "Is he.?"  
  
"Don't ask. Anyway, we'd love it if you could fix the Tetsusaiga," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Ya, well we ain't paying." InuYasha mumbled. His arm was firmly nudged by Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, light scratching was heard on the door. "LEMME IN!!!" The door opened as Shippo fell to the floor. "I miss anything?" Shippo stared at the rather large lump on InuYasha's head from the "sit". "SIT!!!" Nothing happened. "HEY!!! Why won't it work for me?!?!" Shippo just plopped into a chair with an angered face.  
  
The door opened again, the boy standing in the doorway, "Sir, I have a customer who is very impatient and needs to see you now!" Faint yelling was heard in the background. "Hurry."  
  
"Excuse me while I take care of the customer!" The five walked out; the old man getting rid of the impatience up front; InuYasha and Shippo staring at all the very "cool" items; and Kagome heading towards the door.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" the boy called. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Anyway."  
  
"KAGOME!!!! HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!!!" InuYasha interrupted.  
  
"Sorry.you were saying?" Kagome pulled the boy farther away from InuYasha.  
  
"Anyway, when I heard your name, I felt I heard it somewhere before. Are you the girl that kept getting theses really weird diseases?"  
  
Kagome blushed even more, Damnit, why couldn't gramps just say I had a cold? "Well, I guess." Does he go to my school? How did he know about it?  
  
"You're probably wondering how I knew."  
  
"Ya.I guess." she tried to hold in her blush. It suddenly disappeared when she sensed InuYasha and Shippo eavesdropping behind her.  
  
"Well, I'm Haru, a friend of Hojo. And he kept going on and on about you."  
  
Kagome blushed again, "He did? You're serious right? 


End file.
